


Свежее некуда

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Свежее некудаАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: шестьдесят девятьРазмер: драббл, 911 словПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: Марвел мультивёрс





	Свежее некуда

— Ох чёрт возьми, Стив! Не останавливайся!

Конечно, Стив и не думал прекращать или даже существенно замедляться. Забирая в рот член, он прикрыл глаза и работал языком что было сил, чувствуя, как Тони всё сильнее сжимает пальцы в его волосах. Толчок за толчком, движение за движением он вёл Тони за собой, и восхитительное чувство власти и обожания заполняло его целиком, вынуждая стонать занятым горлом.

— Гос-с-с-поди, Стив, не могу, сейчас кончу…

Да, в этом и была проблема. Не самая трудная и скорее приятная, чем нет, но Стив предпочитал кончать вместе с Тони, если только это было физически возможно. Собственный член тоже требовал внимания, и Стив по опыту знал, что несколько минут сразу после оргазма Тони будет способен только лежать и дышать, а значит…

Он крепко обхватил основание члена губами, сжал, заставив Тони вскрикнуть и дёрнуть бёдрами, подержал так, не двигая языком и позволяя им обоим чуть-чуть успокоиться.

— Сволочь ты, Кэп, — послышалось сверху. Голос был хриплый от стонов и откровенно влюблённый. Подняв глаза, Стив мог видеть в перевёрнутой перспективе потный живот, испещрённую шрамами грудь, покрасневшее от возбуждения лицо с приоткрытым ртом и горящими вожделением глазами. Тони был не просто на взводе — на грани, и Стив с радостью дал бы ему кончить прямо сейчас, если бы не знал, насколько тот любит оставаться вот так, распалённым и жаждущим. — Ну что, что ты хочешь? Что тебе пообещать?

— Зачем обещать? — удивился Стив, поднялся с колен и забрался на кровать. — Давай делать.

Тони обречённо застонал.

— Я бы тебе дал, — сказал он несчастным голосом, — но честное слово, Стив, у меня уже мозоли. А если я тебе вставлю, то спущу тут же, ахнуть не успеешь. 

— Ничего, — отозвался Стив. Он добрался до Тони, обнял его и поцеловал в губы долгим и ласковым поцелуем. Старк отвечал так отчаянно, что Стив на мгновение действительно почувствовал себя сволочью — надо же, довёл парня, от которого был без ума, до такой самозабвенной готовности. — Я тут читал один журнал…

— Если те, что Ванда таскает к себе и думает, что никто не знает… — начал Тони и сам себя оборвал. — Давай, не щади меня. Что там было, колонка «Как укрепить брак с помощью охрененного секса»? 

— Мы можем… друг друга, — чуть смутившись, предложил Стив. Он до сих пор испытывал некоторые трудности с прямым выражением откровенных идей. Делать с Тони что-нибудь обжигающе-восхитительное было гораздо проще, чем говорить об этом же занятии. — Ты и я. Губами. 

Тони мгновенно сжал себя за член, до крови закусил губу и замер так, успокаивая себя медленными вдохами и выдохами.

— Охренеть, — произнёс он, восстановив самоконтроль. — Господи Иисусе, Стив, я старый человек…

Стив пренебрежительно хмыкнул, выразив своё отношение к этому смехотворному заявлению.

— Если ты против… — начал он, и Тони мотнул головой и встал на колени. 

— Ложись, — предложил он решительно. — Я тебе покажу, как я против.

Чтобы устроиться как следует, пришлось повозиться, но дело того стоило: едва Стив поймал губами тяжёлый, как созревший плод, член Тони, повисший над самым его лицом, как почувствовал долгожданное прикосновение мягких жарких губ, накрывших его член. Он издал негромкий стон, прихватил Тони за бёдра, заставил опуститься чуть ниже, отыскал правильный угол, позволявший принимать глубже, и совершенно потерялся в удовольствии. Языком Тони выписывал по его члену фантастические узоры, забирал глубоко и часто, почти не двигая бёдрами и вряд ли понимая, что прямо сейчас Стиву открывается исключительно непристойный и действительно великолепный вид. Тяжело отвисшая мошонка, нежные изнанки бёдер, полураскрытый покрасневший анус, член во всех восхитительных подробностях — Стив смотрел и не мог насмотреться. Пока Тони пускал в ход только язык и губы, сдерживаться ещё как-то получалось, но когда он, низко опустив голову, принялся насаживаться на член Стива горлом так энергично и самозабвенно, точно шёл на рекорд…

Стив застонал, предупреждающе сжал смуглое бедро, глубоко запуская пальцы в кожу. Тони вильнул задом, его член, выскользнув, хлопнул Стива по губам, вынудив сбиться с ритма.

Ладно, похоже, у Тони вправду кончилось терпение. Стив мог его понять: он сам был точно в том же состоянии, если не хуже. Снова поймав член Тони, он лизнул его от головки до яиц, вспомнил важное и выпустил, вызвав недовольный стон.

— Вместе, — сказал он решительно. — Пожалуйста, Тони.

Вместо ответа тот сделал языком что-то такое, что Стив едва удержался от крика и быстро забрал соблазнительно качающийся, мокрый до самых яиц член Тони обратно в рот. 

Время шуток кончилось, как и время взаимных поддразниваний, и даже время, которое хорошо знающие друг друга любовники могут потратить на то, чтобы довести друг друга до полубезумия, прежде чем решат взять то, что по праву принадлежит только им двоим; Стива захлестнуло жаром и нетерпением, он чаще заработал языком, прижимая скользящий во рту член к нёбу, ногтями впился во влажную поясницу Тони, провоцируя на последний отчаянный толчок — и, дрожа и подаваясь вверх, кончил в горячий рот, упоительно тесно сомкнувшийся на его собственном члене.

Несколько минут они лежали в странной позе, перекатившись на бок. Стив, не открывая глаз, слизывал брызги спермы с солёного бедра, а Тони просто дышал ему в живот, быстро и часто. Наконец, Стив пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы перевернуть его и притянуть к себе.

— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Пока ты надо мной висел, я вспомнил ещё кое-что из того журнала. Возмутительно, как такое продают молодёжи, и с Вандой у меня будет отдельный разговор, но я бы попробовал. Когда немного придём в себя и сходим в душ.

Тони рассмеялся и застонал разом, ткнулся ему в плечо и небольно куснул за ключицу.

— Считай, что я заранее на всё согласен, — сказал он. 

— Да? — поддразнил Стив. — И мебель переставить? Перемена обстановки освежает чувства, об этом тоже было в журнале…

Тони укусил посильнее, и Стив рассмеялся.

— Ладно, ты прав. Заслужил, — признал он. — Они у нас и так свежее некуда.


End file.
